Krampus
by Winky Ravenclaw
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Esta navidad Krampus vendrá a castigar a todos los niños malos y él ha sido muy malo..


_Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Disclaimer_ : Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría

* * *

N/a: Hola :) estoy aquí una vez más, en esta ocasión para traerles una pequeña historia de navidad :3 , tiene lugar en el segundo año.

Le di algunas atribuciones mágicas al buen Santa Claus :3 y otras pocas a Krampus 3

Recomendación musical: Naughty christmas de Lacuna Coil :3

Espero que les guste

* * *

 _You better not pout,_

 _You better not cry,_

 _You better watch out,_

 _I'm telling you why:_

 _Krampus will_ beat _the crap out of you!_

* * *

Aquellas vacaciones de invierno Draco tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts, era su única opción o ya podría irse a la mansión y cenar en compañía de los elfos domésticos; sus padres habían tenido que salir de emergencia para arreglar negocios en alguna parte, solo le habían enviado una carta diciendo que debía permanecer en el colegio y que unos días más tarde recibiría sus regalos. Iba a ser una Navidad sumamente aburrida, con suerte vería uno de los ataques del heredero de Slytherin a un sangre sucia, pero la perspectiva de compartir el banquete con toda la prole de pelirrojos pobretones y San Potter le quitaba el apetito.

Afortunadamente uno de sus amigos se quedaba, Blaise Zabini pasaría las vacaciones en el castillo mientras su madre se iba de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo, tal vez las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como él pensaba.

Era una tarde tranquila, Blaise y Draco habían salido a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts, el lago negro ahora estaba congelado, estaban jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, Blaise había corrido hasta la superficie congelada, sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a agrietarse, Draco sin embargo si lo había hecho, pero dejó que su amigo siguiera caminando sobre el hielo…

—Oye Blaise, a que no me alcanzas— dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo

Entonces pasó lo inevitable, el hielo se quebró y Blaise cayó al lago helado, por suerte los prefectos de Slytherin estaban cerca, Malfoy por supuesto puso su mejor cara de preocupación y dijo que su amigo se había caído por accidente mientras jugaban, lo sacaron rápidamente y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Cuando Blaise despertó estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería, a su lado en una silla estaba Draco, comiéndose una rana de chocolate

—Ya era hora de que despertaras— le dijo el niño rubio

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Preguntó Blaise

—Estabamos jugando y te caiste al lago— en ese momento lejos de sentir preocupación por su amigo comenzó a reírse— debiste haber visto tu cara, fue tan gracioso

Blaise estaba molesto, a pesar de ser su amigo Draco a veces podía ser muy cruel, por eso decidió no decir nada, ahora quería venganza y como buena serpiente sabía que ese era un plato que se comía frío…

—Ah y por cierto— alguien te envío esto— dijo levantando una canasta con dulces— espero que no te importe que me haya comido algunos

Había muchas cosas que podían no importarle a Blaise Zabini, pero meterse con sus dulces era otro asunto…

—No claro que no…amigo

—Señor Malfoy, ya es hora de que deje al joven Zabini descansar— dijo Madame Pomfrey— y lo mismo va para ustedes — se dirigió a un grupo de chicos en el fondo de la enfermería

—Nos veremos después Blaise —dijo Draco como despedida y salió

Detrás de él los otros chicos siguieron su camino hacia la puerta, la mirada de Blaise se detuvo en dos de ellos y sonrió para sus adentros, ya sabía quienes iban a ayudarle en su venganza.

* * *

Blaise salió de la enfermería unos días después, había vuelto a la sala común de Slytherin, en donde compartía el dormitorio con Draco, los días habían pasado con tranquilidad mientras planeaba su venganza contra el rubio.

Se encontraban en el comedor cuando un majestuoso halcón entró volando y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes para posarse frente a Blaise y entregarle un paquete y una tarjeta, se apresuró a abrirlo para ver gustoso que su madre le enviaba más caramelos y una postal mágica, a su lado Draco lo miraba con curiosidad

—¿Qué lugar es ese? ¿Y qué son esas cosas?— Preguntó al ver la imagen en la postal donde una criaturas peludas gruñian

—Es Austria, y eso que ves…— entonces Blaise tuvo la idea perfecta— es una foto del desfile de Krampus

—¿Kram qué?

—Vamos, te contaré todo en la sala común— dijo Blaise sonriendo

Una vez en la sala, se sentaron en uno de los sillones verdes frente al fuego

—Bien, te diré de que se trata, solo promete tener paciencia

—Sí Blaise, comienza ya

—Debo comenzar por mencionar a los muggles — Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado— ellos creen en un hombre llamado Santa Claus o San Nicolás que cada Navidad le regala juguetes a los niños de todo el mundo,viaja en un trineo tirado por renos, llega por la noche y entra a las casas a través de la chimenea…

—Eso es una completa tontería Blaise, ningún muggle podría de ningún modo viajar por todo el mundo en una noche y mucho menos regalarle juguetes a todos los niños, además ¿para qué me dices eso? yo preguntaba acerca de tu postal— interrumpió Draco

—Y de eso precisamente te voy a hablar, pero no me dejaste terminar— le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo— cómo tú dices, no es posible que un muggle haga todas esas cosas y eso es porque Santa Claus no es un muggle ¡Es un mago!, hasta tiene un taller lleno de elfos domésticos que fabrican juguetes, y no le da regalos a todos los niños, solo a los que se portaron bien todo el año

Draco ahora lo miraba sorprendido, pero aún así tenía sus reservas sobre lo que acababa de escuchar

—Y si es un mago ¿Por qué no le regala juguetes a los magos? No es que yo quisiera que me regalara nada, mi padre me puede comprar cualquier cosa que le pida— dijo alzando el rostro con altivez

—Bueno, eso es fácil— dijo Blaise— a él le parece que los magos pueden usar su poder para todo lo que se les ocurra, y los muggles al no tener poder son personas buenas e inocentes que merecen ser premiadas, la mayoría de ellos, los que no, son castigados ¡y ahí es donde entra Krampus!

—¿Y qué hace el tal Krampus?—dijo Draco con interés

—La abuela solía contarme sobre él, es algo así como el ayudante de Santa Claus, pero en vez de regalar cosas él castiga a los niños malos, dicen que es una especie de animago, pero no están seguros, otros dicen que es más bien una especie de sátiro, su apariencia es parecida a la de las postales; Krampus llega a Austria a principios de diciembre y por dos semanas se pasea por las calles haciendo sonar campanas y cadenas para alertar a los niños de su presencia, al final los que fueron malos reciben su merecido

—¿Qué les pasa exactamente?

—Krampus lleva una una canasta en su espalda, en ella mete a todos los niños malos…

—Vaya, suena terrible— dijo Draco sarcástico

—Eso no es todo, depende que tan malo fuiste, el castigo puede ser desde recibir carbón, unos cuantos golpes con una rama o si fuiste muy malo…

—¿Qué?

—Dicen que Krampus se lleva a los niños y se los come…

—Muy interesante Blaise…ahora si me disculpas me iré a dormir— dijo el rubio frotandose los ojos.

Qué tonto era Blaise y si pensaba que él se había creído una sola palabra de todo eso, se necesitaba más que un estúpido cuento muggle para asustarlo…

* * *

Los días iban pasado con normalidad, por las tardes ambos Slytherin se entretenian jugando al ajedrez mágico, salvo por algunos días en los que Blaise se excusaba diciendo que debía ir a la lechuceria para enviar cartas a su madre.

La noche antes de navidad después de la cena, Draco y Blaise estaban en su habitación y a punto de irse a dormir, de pronto uno de los niños sacó un sobre para entregárselo al otro

—¿Qué es esto Blaise?— dijo Draco enarcando una ceja

—Es tu regalo de navidad— respondió sonriendo

Draco tomó el sobre rápidamente y lo abrió para examinar su contenido, al instante tuvo que reprimir un gesto, no lo hacía pedazos solo porque Blaise era su amigo…

—¿Una tarjeta? Además aún no es navidad

—Oh pero no es una tarjeta ordinaria, está roceada con poción relajante para que puedas dormir mejor, yo siempre me voy a la cama con una cerca de mí— dijo Blaise levantando su almohada, debajo había una tarjeta muy parecida a la que ahora Draco sostenía entre sus manos

—Está bien, buenas noches— dijo el pequeño rubio cansado mientras ponía la tarjeta debajo de su almohada

—Buenas noches Draco, que no te piquen las doxy— dijo Blaise mientras se metía a las mantas—que tengas una infeliz navidad— terminó en voz baja

—¿Dijiste algo? Bueno no importa, me voy a dormir

Draco dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto un ruido de cadenas arrastrandose lo despertó— debe ser el barón sanguinario paseando por ahí—pensó—se quedó dormido rápidamente, entnces algo parecido a un gruñido interrumpió sus sueños, — de seguro es el estómago de Crabbe— se dijo a sí mismo intentando volver a dormir, en ese momento recordó: Dumbledore le había prohibido al fantasma merodear dentro de la sala común; mientras que Crabbe se había ido con su familia…

Tomó su varita y murmuró un débil _lumus_ … a la tenue luz ahora podía verlo, al pie de su cama estaba el famoso Krampus. Era tal y como lo había visto en la postal de Blaise: grande, tenía la apariencia de un sátiro pero mucho más peludo, dos enormes cuernos coronaban su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos, de su boca sobresalian un par de afilados colmillos, en sus patas tenía largas garras entre las cuales sostenía unas cadenas, en su espalda había una gran canasta.

Con creciente temor el Slytherin vió como la gigantesca bestia se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama arrastrando ruidosamente sus cadenas

—¡Blaise!— gritó desesperado intentando en vano despertar a su amigo quien roncaba como oso

Bajó de su cama más rápido de lo que que puede decirse quidditch y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, se sorprendió al ver qué la criatura corría velozmente tras él, llegó a la puerta pero èsta por alguna razón no podía abrirse, luchó unos instantes hasta que el mítico monstruo lo había alcanzado, lejos de arrojarse sobre él como Draco había pensado, solo le limitó a dedicarle lo que parecía ser una mueca burlona que dejaba más al descubierto sus dientes

—No eres tan temible ¿O sí bestia inmunda?

En respuesta Krampus levantó una de sus patas, en ese momento un arco sin tirador comenzó a lanzar flechas a su blanco, que para desgracia del rubio parecía ser su cara, hábilmente pudo esquivarlas pero el arco seguía disparando, volvió a la puerta y por fin pudo abrirla, justo antes de cerrarla miró sobre su hombro y pudo distinguir que Krampus seguía parado en el mismo lugar, en el piso un ejército de muñecas caminaba hacia la puerta, a simple vista parecían inocentes juguetes, pero no lo eran, caminaban rápidamente estirando sus pequeños brazos, babeaban mostrando una hilera de dientes podridos mientras se reían diabólicamente, en ese instante Draco cerró de un portazo y corrió.

Durante su loca carrera estuvo reflexionando ¿Cuáles eran los motivos de esa cosa horrible para visitarlo? Él no había hecho nada malo… A menos que contara el castigar a Dobby solo por diversión, molestar a algunos de sus compañeros particularmente los Gryffindor, molestar a Potter, Weasley y Granger ( sobre todo Granger), el llamar sangre sucia a los impuros (en especial a Granger) tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano al decir que ojalá Granger muriera pero… momento ¿Qué hacia pensando en esa sangre sucia?

Unos cuantos metros más adelante las muñecas aún lo seguían, amenazando con morderle los tobillos, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta toparse con una salida, al parecer ese año tendrían una blanca navidad. El patio estaba cubierto por una capa gruesa de nieve, incluso había un muñeco de nieve, cosa muy extraña ya que no había nevado por la tarde y era imposible pensar en que alguien se hubiera levantado en medio de la noche a hacerlo.

Draco había escapado de sus perseguidores, en ese instante reparó en que estaba nevando y había salido solo con su pijama, se acercó a un árbol y se quedó debajo de él para protegerse de la nieve que caía, mala idea…

El muñeco de nieve comenzaba a caminar hacia él, intentó moverse pero sus pies estaban como pegados al piso, ese era el menor de sus problemas, una serie de carambanos increíblemente afilados estaban a punto de caer sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos esperando el final, cuando creyó que iba a morir un par de heladas manos lo rescataron, ya se había olvidado del muñeco de nieve que era quien lo había salvado. El hombre de nieve lo empujó al piso y se acercó peligrosamente con lo que parecía ser una daga de hielo, Draco no podía moverse, el muñeco se acercaba cada vez más, tomó el brazo del niño y clavó la daga, no sintió dolor, solo sintió mucho frío.

Cuando el muñeco de nieve retiró su arma Draco se dió cuenta de que no había sangre, solo una marca en forma de copo de nieve, había sido marcado como una vil pieza de ganado, el esperpento de hielo se hizo a un lado solo para dejar que el Slytherin viera el _hermoso_ paisaje, volando en una escoba llegaba Krampus, estaba a punto de descender hasta el lugar donde estaban.

Krampus se detuvo un segundo en el aire, le estaba dando una pequeña oportunidad de tratar de escapar, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y corrió, obviamente era solo una momentánea ventaja, fue alcanzado rápidamente, Krampus lo tomó entre sus garras y lo puso de cabeza, con su escobilla de abedul le dio tres golpes, Draco gritaba suplicando por ayuda, aunque por un lado era mejor que nadie saliera sería una vergüenza que alguien lo viera así.

Fue lanzado dentro de la canasta que colgaba de la espalda del monstruo, quien regresó a su escoba y sobrevoló el bosque prohibido, Draco estaba seguro de que iba a ser devorado, Krampus hizo un giro demasiado violento en su escoba y entonces el Slytherin cayó de la canasta, ahora sí iba a morir… apretó los ojos esperando el momento en que se estrellara con el suelo, pero no pasó.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba en su cama, empapado en sudor, por la comisura de sus labios escurria un poco de baba, era asqueroso, esas cosas jamás le pasaban, pero que importaba ¡Estaba vivo!

Cuando el alboroto de Draco logró despertar a Blaise le contó su pequeña aventura nocturna, alterando algunos detalles para parecer menos asustado de lo que estaba, le mostró la marca que ahora tenía en el brazo, después bajaron al comedor a desayunar, al terminar Blaise dijo que iría a la lechuceria.

* * *

En el baño de Myrtle la llorona se encontraban dos pelirrojos, al ser un lugar poco concurrido era el mejor sitio para hacer sus negocios, de pronto entró un alumno con uniforme de Slytherin

—Pero si es nuestro cliente estrella— dijo Fred— ¿Qué te pareció?

—¡Fue fantástico! Lo del muñeco de nieve y el vuelo en escoba fue lo mejor, está tan asustado como lo quería— dijo Blaise sonriendo

—Pero nosotros…—comenzó George, pero fue interrumpido por su gemelo

—Ah sí, lo agregamos de última hora, y vendrá con cargo extra

—Sí, no hay problema— dijo mientras sacaba algunas monedas de sus bolsillos

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted joven Zabini ¿Hubo algún efecto secundario?

—Solo estaba babeando y sudando

—Lo arreglaremos para la próxima

—Hasta luego chicos— se despidió Blaise alegremente mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a la lechuceria

—¿En verdad agregaste un muñeco de nieve? Creí que solo habíamos hecho lo de las flechas y las muñecas — dijo George en cuanto el Slytherin se fue

—Y eso hicimos… pero él no lo sabe— dijo Fred sonriendo con malicia— debemos mejorar este producto, si logramos hacer que en vez de causar pesadillas te hagan tener cualquier sueño realista que quieras ¡Nos haremos millonarios! Incluso ya tengo un nombre _Fantasías_ patentadas

—Suena bien, solo me preguntó ¿Quién habrá hecho lo demás?

Blaise llegó a la lechuceria, en ese momento un ave llegó y se dirigió a él, le entregó una carta, era de su madre

 _Blaisy querido:_

 _Espero que tengas una feliz navidad, en cuanto a lo de la tarjeta no sé de qué estás hablando, Anthony y yo hemos estado en Hawaii todo el tiempo, solamente te envié caramelos una vez, que extraño…_

 _Con amor mamá…_

Era totalmente extraño, si no fue su madre ¿Entonces quién había sido?, entró volando un halcón, el mismo que le llevó la postal, le entregó otro sobre, era una tarjeta, la imagen era simple, un copo de nieve, detrás podía leerse

 _Fuiste muy malo al hacerle esa broma a tu amigo, ahora sigues tú_

 _K_


End file.
